


Where're Your Parents?

by Grace_Logan



Category: Eleceed (Webcomic)
Genre: Jiwoo where are you parental units?, Questions Jiwoo doesn't like answering, cat scratches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: Jisuk is bugged by a persistent, unanswered question of where on earth are Jiwoo's parents.
Relationships: Seo Jiwoo & Yoo Jisuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Where're Your Parents?

It was only Jisuk and Jiwoo tonight, Subin and Wooin both having ‘totally seperate things’ pop up at the last minute. In Jiwoo’s house with snack wrappers littering the couches and cats playing with each other and also trying to eat Jiwoo’s fingers. Jisuk lounged upside down on the couch, teasing a cat with his phone and talking shit to Jiwoo who was happily laughing along or jokingly scolding him when a serious thought popped in and made itself at home.

At first he tried to dismiss it, but the more he tried the more it stayed stuck stubbornly in the forefront of his mind until he couldn’t keep it in anymore.

“Hey Jiwoo, been wondering for a while but where are your parents?” Jisuk asked. Jiwoo froze and the kitten latched on to his fingers with a vengeance. He jerked back with a yelp, dragging the kitten with him and startling Jisuk into falling off the couch head first with a yell of his own.

He rolled upright as Jiwoo tried to gently coax his fingers from the Kitten’s mouth and went to help. He snagged a toy off the other couch, squatted by Jiwoo and waved the toy in the kitten’s face. Immediately it pounced at him, releasing Jiwoo, and he threw the toy away. The kitten raged after it, pouncing, catching and rolling over and over across the floor with its momentum.

They’d have both been laughing if Jiwoo hadn’t of held up his bleeding hand to check the damage. As it was, Jisuk took one look at all the blood and panicked.

“Ah! Where’s your first aid kit, we have to clean that, and wrap it. Maybe we should go to a doctor. What if it’s infected?” Jisuk rambled, pulling Jiwoo into the kitchen where he knew the first aid kit lived despite having just asked. Jiwoo let himself be led, laughing at Jisuk and thankful for the distraction.

Jisuk sat Jiwoo at the table, fished out the kit and rummaged through it haphazardly, turning the organised supplies into a disaster. He pulled out a little bottle of saline, antibacterial wipes and bandaids for days before he was satisfied and dumped everything on the table and stopped…

Realising he had never dressed a wound before and only having had severe ones himself.

“Sit, I can do it.” Jiwoo said, and sit Jisuk did, directly across from him.

Jiwoo picked up a wipe, peeled the packet open, slipped the wipe out and set about cleaning each new tooth mark and scratch. The antiseptic stung, setting the little cuts burning away rather than the throbbing of untended injuries.

“So?” Jisuk asked.

Jiwoo looked up from his hand, confused.

“Sorry, did you say something?” He smiled.

“Nah, just about your parents. It’s only ever you and the cats around here…” Jisuk trailed off, watching as Jiwoo set to focusing on his hand with intent, “sorry, if you don’t want to talk about it it’s-“

“It’s fine, I guess. I just haven’t before.”

“Yeah.”

Jiwoo placed the wipe on the table, grabbed the saline bottle, twisted the top off and poured it over his hand to rinse away the antiseptic still in his cuts. It flowed freely, squirting over his flesh and running onto the table below.

“Ah,” Jiwoo froze, “we forgot a towel.”

“I’ll get one.”

“No, it’s okay.” Jiwoo dried his hand on his shirt and set in on the band aids. Peeling one open, carefully lining it up with his wound, laying it down and doing it over again until majority of his cuts were covered.

In the mean time, they sat in an uncomfortable silence. One that Jisuk felt acutely, knowing this moment would play over in his brain before he could sleep each night. One that Jiwoo steadfastly ignored.

“My dad left when I was little. He didn’t like that I was different from the other kids. My mum said she was going on a business trip, though it’s been a while since I’ve heard from her. I don’t know where she is right now…”

Jisuk wanted to throw himself out the nearest window.

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to believe Jisuk wouldn’t panic if Jiwoo got a regular wound that bled just little bit too much.
> 
> I bet that if Jiwoo’s mum isn’t dead then she’ll be a rad mum when she rocks up.


End file.
